User talk:ErnieBert
Muppet Show Singles Hey Ken -- browsing through the kermitage cache I noticed this and this. I suspect the latter may be a UK release. Anyhow, they mentioned that there were more Muppet Show singles although didn't specify what or when. -- Wendy (talk) 06:10, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :Cool! Thanks! Those are both UK Pye releases. Can you find out what the B-sides or catalog numbers were? You can put the Mahna Mahna with the Arista that's already up. I'd like to find all the 45's that we can. And I keep forgetting to ask Danny if we want to someday track down ALL foreign records. I know that for now, US and UK variations are important because the show was shot there, and then all the Canadian Fraggle stuff, but a lot of that's out of my league. I'm mostly into American SS and Muppet Show and Movie stuff. Oh yeah, do we have any members in other countries? I don't really know anybody here that well (yet) except for Danny, and I've only known him for a week! By the way, it said I got 3 messages, but I only see yours. Can you find if there were supposed to be any others? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 06:25, 8 March 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, shoot! You know what? They are on Pye, but there's something in Spanish on the yellow strip! Can you blow it up? Not for me, but on whatever you received? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 06:29, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :::It says "In rtve Los Teleñecos". The latter is the name for Muppets in Spain, although we don't have much on the wiki for it. I uploaded slightly improved images, although basically they just don't have the quality to improve much (for my talents anyhow). I'll dump 'em into the discography but I honestly have no idea what the backsides are; they site they are from wasn't much interested apparently. Oh, and all 3 edits were me because my typos were causing problems; I was really tired. -- Wendy (talk) 16:26, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Talk page spacing Hi Ken -- Hey, I just noticed that you set up a new signature... very cool! I have one little tip about posting on talk pages... There should only be one space between your message and the next heading. You've been adding an extra space, which makes your postings look different from the others. I'm kind of anal about stuff like that, so I thought I'd mention it. -- Danny (talk) 14:03, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I've still been getting used to it. I was kind of feeling the need to shove things out of the way before I start to write, because I'm kind of nervous that I'll erase somebody else's stuff. I know that nothing is gone forever, but I'm having to think differently than when I work in Word or write an e-mail. If there are a lot, let me know and I'll fix it. Since I've got you, are we supposed to skip a line between paragraphs in the same message, or indent again, or what? How about when we reply to each other? Thanks. -- Ken (talk) 05:10, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::It's cool, there's nothing to fix right now -- I just wanted to let you know. ::You don't have to add spaces when you're indenting, because the indent will automatically create a new line. I usually add the extra spaces between a message and my reply, and between paragraphs, because I think it makes it a little easier to read -- both on the page and on the edit screen. But that's more a matter of personal taste. -- Danny (talk) 14:02, 6 March 2007 (UTC) A few records I've got the Grover Sings the Blues somewhere -- I'll dig it out and write up Grover Takes A Walk and I Am Blue. Also, I have a copy of SS Original Cast Record without the book, but with a different sleeve (CR21350). Guess I'll have to scan it or something. Thanks for piquing my interest. Mark (talk) 15:26, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :Hi, Mark! Can you verify the number? I have CR 21530, but I've never seen it in person. Thanks! -- ErnieBert 20:39, 2 March 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's 21530. Apparently I need to do more work on knowing my numbers. Mark (talk) 14:14, 3 March 2007 (UTC) 25 Greatest Hits Since you are such an expert on the old record albums, I was wondering if you own 25 Greatest Hits. The page for that album currently doens't have a track listing. --Minor muppetz 15:09, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :Hi, Michael! No, I never heard of that album until I came here! I love/hate it when that happens! I'll keep looking for it! Thanks! -- ErnieBert 20:39, 2 March 2007 (UTC) ::That's too bad. I guess somebody has the album, since somebody was able to scan the covr (I'll have to check that pages history to see if I can figure out who scanned it). With a title like that, it probably has "Sesame Street Theme", "Rubber Duckie", "C is for Cookie", "Count it Higher", "I Love Trash", "Over, Under, Around and Through", "Bein' Green", "ABC-DEF-GHI", and obviously others... But those are just guesses, not facts. --Minor muppetz 00:26, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :::I'm intrigued, too, because it'a a K-Tel album, and they were known for all those mail-order records on TV in the '70's. I didn't even know Sesame Street was involved with them, since they were putting out a ton of their own stuff at that time. -- ErnieBert 02:15, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :::Wow, you're fast! I should have checked the page one more time before I wrote what I just did! It looks like Danny and Wendy built that page! Cool! -- ErnieBert 02:53, 3 March 2007 (UTC) More Commentary Hi Ken, popping back in to clarify that article talk pages should be for questions, answers, and discussion about ways to improve the article or the info in it, and occasionally a list of related info that isn't quite ready to be included. We try to keep clear of random comments and opinions like you added to (and I removed) from Talk:Miss Piggy's Aerobique Exercise Workout Album. Also, if you want to know who has worked on a page, click the "history" tab at the top. -- Wendy (talk) 04:26, 1 March 2007 (UTC) :Sorry about that, I guess I just kind of got a little excited. Is there any place that people can discuss things, and maybe point out lesser-known works that other people might not know about? (And I guess you'll want to remove the comment over on Let Your Feelings Show, too.) Thanks. ErnieBert 04:31, 1 March 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, the one about "Feelings" I sort of let go because at least there was a question, although it would have been better put on the page for the song itself. The Muppet Discography one is also a bit marginal. The wiki doesn't have a specific spot for general reminiscing and opinions. However you can put opinions and personal photos and whatever on your own user and talk pages, and random enthusiasm can be posted on other user's talk pages as appropriate (eg. you'd go post on Danny's page about how you love some article he just created). Poke around on some of the user talk pages and you'll see. ::However, pointing out lesser-known works is always welcome in the sense of adding information to the wiki! Depending on what you want to add it can go as a trivia note or new text in the article, or be added as a whole new article; if you're unsure park it in the talk page and see where people think it should go. Just remember to cite your sources. -- Wendy (talk) 04:56, 1 March 2007 (UTC) :::Okay, then you can take everything down from the talk pages that's not right for them, and I'll just concentrate on the record articles' actual pages. -- ErnieBert 05:54, 1 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Oh no -- please also post on talk pages when you have questions or can answer questions or whatever. I didn't mean to discourage you at all from that! I wasn't going to take down anything else -- I just wanted to let you know why I did the first one... -- Wendy (talk) 06:04, 1 March 2007 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I know. That's why I said go ahead and take down whatever you feel doesn't fit. I'm sure I'll think of questions as I go through the records. My goal is to have them all be in the same format. As I went through them last night, I'm seeing different ways people have presented similar information, and I want to decide on the best way before I try to do any major rewriting. I'll probably be asking for help on deciding what looks good, too. ErnieBert 06:17, 1 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::It would be great to have the album pages in a more standard format. I can't wait to see what you think would work. You may want to check out some of the book and song pages, which use templates to gather up the usual info (author, year, publisher, etc.) into a neat little box; something similar might be useful for the albums/videos. -- Wendy (talk) 06:25, 1 March 2007 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, we should definitely have an infobox for albums too; we just haven't gotten around to making one. -- Danny (talk) 13:07, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Talk Pages Hi Ken - I just wanted to let you know that we generally put new talk/questions at the top of the discussion page not the bottom; it makes them easier to find. -- Wendy (talk) 04:43, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :Okay, I'm probably doing this wrong, but when I want to reply to a message, I'm hitting the + key, to add a comment, right? Or am I supposed to hit "edit"? I wasn't sure if replying was considered making an edit. Thanks. ERNIEBERT 04:49, 28 February 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, we actually don't use that '+' function for new discussion. We just hit "edit" and add any new questions at the top. I assume you could use it to reply to somebody else within a given discussion/question heading, although I don't do it myself out of habit. I know it's somewhat different from normal wikia usage. Also we reply on the page where the question was asked so that the whole thing reads like a discussion rather than being scattered on several user pages. -- Wendy (talk) 04:56, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :::Okay. I just joined last night, so I'm still figuring things out. I was wondering if this was like e-mail, where everybody's page would get a copy. I'm still kind of confused whether I should write to you on your page, or on mine. I guess I'll get the hang of it after a while. ERNIEBERT 05:00, 28 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Hang in there -- you're adding good info, and we're happy to help you figure out the technical stuff. ::::Discussion only appears on the page where you post it. And you got it right; since the conversation started on your page you answer me on your page. If you wanted to start a new discussion with me about something you'd put that on my page, and I would answer you there. So Danny will answer your questions on his page where you asked them. Generally we assume if you ask a question you care enough to keep an eye on the page (directly or via "Recent Changes" and/or "my contributions") to see if anybody answered it. ::::One other hint; if you put a question on an article's Discussion page, add the tag on the article itself. That puts it into the Active Talk Pages category and helps people find it. -- Wendy (talk) 05:12, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Okay. I just got a notice that says I got 2 messages. I read yours on my page, but I couldn't find the other one. How do I find out where it is? I checked Danny's page, but nothing new was there, and I've been leaving a bunch of questions and comments on a bunch of record album pages, so how do I find where the other message is? Thanks. ERNIEBERT 05:19, 28 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::The second one was me also; I had made a typo and re-edited to fix it after my first post. You won't get a notification about any page but your own talk page unless you put a "watch" onto it. ::::::To check for recent activity you can click "Recent Changes" in the menu on the left and see if any of the pages you've been working on have been edited again. Or if it's been awhile you can go to "my contributions" at the top right of the screen. It will show everything you've edited; if you were the last person to edit that page it will say (Top) next to the entry. So if you see a page where you asked a question that doesn't say Top, then somebody else has added to it. ::::::If you want to know what edits have been made to any page since you last looked at it, you can click the "history" tab at the top, and then "Compare selected versions". Changes will be shown in red. ::::::This will come through as two messages also -- I forgot to sign. -- Wendy (talk) 05:25, 28 February 2007 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Guillermo, and I'm one of the admins here. If you let us know your name, we'll put you on the Community portal. One tip to help you get started -- to sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. If you're looking for something to work on, click on the Pages that need attention link on the navigation bar. That category is for pages that could use some more work, and we'd love to have you help with those! There's more tips on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with!--MuppetVJ 06:10, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :Sorry about that. Being on here is kind of overwhelming, but I e-mailed Danny yesterday, and he gave me a few pointers to get started. My area of expertise is the record albums, and I'd love to add my years of paper research to the Internet. I don't know if I know a whole lot about other subjects, but I'll look at those too! ERNIEBERT 06:18, 27 February 2007 (UTC) ::Hi, Ken! I'm glad you came and tried it out. It'll be great to have more record knowledge on the wiki; I love the Sesame records. It looks like you're getting the hang of it -- you even posted on a talk page! There's more little tricks that you'll learn, but you'll get used to everything as you go along. -- Danny (talk) 14:38, 27 February 2007 (UTC)